Une recontre inattendue
by unkwnown-xyz
Summary: Sakura X Kisame, lemon PWP. Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Une rencontre inattendue.**

**Kisame X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**

Après deux semaines d'une mission harassante à Iwa no Kuni pour le compte Tsunade, Sakura prenait enfin le chemin du retour vers Konoha. La nuit était tombée et elle décida de s'arrêter dans la petite clairière qu'elle venait d'atteindre pour se sustenter puis dormir. La nuit était claire et douce et auprès d'un bon feu elle n'aurait aucun mal à dormir à la belle étoile pensait-elle.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que Sakura était allongée à la lueur du feu sans pouvoir trouver le sommeil et pour cause…elle avait une folle envie de baiser. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle n'a avait pas été satisfaite et la jeune Kunoichi commençait à être sérieusement frustrée ; le comble avait été le soir précèdent, elle était tellement excitée qu'elle s'était laissée draguer à l'auberge ou elle logeait par une espèce d'armoire à glace un peu rustre dont elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que la taille de sa verge soit proportionnelle à celle de ses biceps car elle avait vraiment besoin de se faire prendre par une bonne grosse bite. Après s'être fait largement peloter Sakura l'emmena avec entrain dans sa chambre ou elle espérait bien se faire sauter une bonne partie de la nuit. Il s'avéra que la suite fût tout autre…

Une fois dans la chambre M.Armoir à glace ne s'avéra pas si bien membré que ça et apparemment très peu porté sur les préliminaires, ce qui sur le moment ne gêna pas vraiment la jeune fille tant sa chatte était trempée et n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'une verge vienne s'y glisser. M. Tas de muscle sans grande délicatesse la fit se mettre en levrette et la pénétra sans ménagement lâchant un râle de plaisir guttural en s'enfonçant dans sa chatte brûlante. Il n'en revenait pas vraiment d'être en train de sauter cette jeune nymphe et son esprit rustre ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire dire « Tu la sens bien ma grosse bite, hein petite salope » malheureusement pour la jeune Kunoichi après seulement une dizaine de va-et-vient la seule chose qu'elle put sentir fût sa copieuse éjaculation au fond de sa chatte couplés à ses cris rauques. Inutile de dire que Sakura était passement furieuse, néanmoins elle avait tellement envie de baiser que sa meilleur option sur le moment semblait d'essayer de lui redonner un peu de vigueur, elle prit donc en bouche son sexe luisant de sperme et cyprine et commença à le sucer…hélas pour elle après à peine 10 secondes il éjacula dans sa bouche sans prévenir, de rage quand elle se retira, ce gougea termina de se vider sur son visage allant même jusqu'à essuyer sa bite sur sa joue. Outrée, frustrée et furieuse elle le força à la lécher mais cet imbécile s'y prenait tellement mal qu'après quelques minutes elle le vira avec perte et fracas puis soulagea du mieux qu'elle pu à l'aide de sa main.

En repensant à ce triste évènement Sakura ne s'en retrouvait que plus frustrée encore ce soir alors qu'elle commençait à caresser sa chatte débordante de cyprine. Prise dans sa séance d'onanisme en s'imaginant une verge sculpturale la pénétrant elle n'entendît pas arrivé un promeneur inattendu :-Si m'attendais à cela, la protégée de la 5ème Hokage, la jeune beauté qui fait fantasmer tout Konaha : Sakura Haruno, là devant moi en train de caresser sa chatte trempée, c'est mon jour de chance on dirait.  
Instantanément la jeune Kunoichi sortit de sa transe et aperçu alors devant elle Hoshigaki Kisame. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour : Akatsuki égal danger, ainsi en une fraction de seconde elle était débout et attaqua. Mais Kisame bloqua sans effort son poing alors qu'il allait toucher son visage, il passa avidement sa langue sur la main de la jeune fille qui luisait de cyprine:  
-Humm…quel délice. J'imagine que ça doit être encore meilleur prit directement à la source.  
Sakura fut d'abord abasourdit par son geste puis sa réplique, elle tenta de débattre mais Kisame la retenait :  
-Ecoute moi jolie Kunoichi, je ne suis pas ici pour t'espionner ni pour me battre, je passais là par hasard au retour d'une mission. Un combat ne serait qu'une source de risque autant pour toi que moi. Le plus raisonnable pour nous serait donc de rendre cette rencontre agréable et à mon avis vu ton état ce que j'ai en tête devrait te plaire.  
Sakura repensa alors immédiatement à son état, elle était débout devant lui complètement nue (comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle dormait et qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle en mission) et comme si cela ne suffisait pas sa chatte était littéralement trempée et elle sentait la cyprine coulée le long de ses cuisses.

Kisame pendant la réflexion intérieur de la jeune fille se débarrassa en un éclair de ses vêtement laissa apparaître son imposante musculature et un sexe colossal fièrement dressé. Au vu de l'état de Sakura et de sa réaction en apercevant sa verge gonflé de désir il ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que ce soir alors il allait enfiler la plus jolie chatte de Konoha.  
-Elle à l'air de te plaire ma bite on dirait….alors ma jolie Sakura qu'est-ce fait maintenant ?  
La jeune Kunoichi était excitée comme jamais et subjugué par l'imposante verge qui se trouvait devant elle se sentit défaillir et embrassa alors Kisame à pleine bouche, pressant sa poitrine contre son torse tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains sur ses fesses et son sexe incroyablement dur et pourtant d'une douceur extrême contre son ventre.  
-C'est juste pour cette nuit et tu as intérêt à garder cette histoire pour toi sinon je te jure que je t'arracherais cette si jolie bite que je vois là.  
-Comme tu veux princesse, du moment que je puisse me glisser dans ta jolie petite chatte rose, tes conditions sont les miennes.

Kisame commença alors à téter avidement ses seins en alternance ce qui la faisait ronronner de plaisir presque qu'autant qui se ravissait les papilles avec la poitrine de cette jeune beauté de 17 ans véritable incarnation d'Aphrodite. Elle avait non seulement un corps fait pour baiser mais en plus elle était avide de sexe, la perfection même.  
Il commença à se frayer un chemin vers son entrecuisse ruisselante quand elle l'interrompit :  
-Allonges-toi plutôt, autant que tout le monde puisse en profiter.  
Lui dit-elle d'une voix à la fois suave et sexy.  
Et ainsi elle se plaça au-dessus de lui en soixante-neuf. Kisame ne résistât pas plus longtemps et plongea sa langue avide dans la chatte brûlante de la jeune fille dont laquelle s'écoulait un nectar encore plus divin que l'ambroisie. Se délectant à la fois de la cyprine et des cries de plaisir de Sakura, il ne pu retenir un râle de plaisir à la fois rauque puissant lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur moite de la bouche de la jeune Kunoichi et sa langue agacé son gland turgescent. Elle suçait avec envie cette énorme verge d'une douceur presque divine, elle avait toujours apprécié la fellation mais la verge de Kisame la rendait littéralement accroc, elle pourrait la sucer encore et encore sans jamais se fatiguer ou se lasser pensait-elle si chaque jour elle avait à disposition une telle bite.  
Tout n'était plus que ahanements étouffés et bruits de succion de part et d'autres dans la clairière, au bout de nombreuses minutes Kisame sentit que la jeune fille était au bord de l'orgasme et lui-même était très proche de l'extase, il se mit alors sucer avec ardeur le clitoris érigé de Sakura ce qui pour effet de renforcer sa prise sur la verge qu'elle avait en bouche tant le plaisir la foudroyait et ainsi elle fût frappée d'un orgasme d'une fulgurance telle qu'elle sentit un flot de cyprine coulée dans la bouche de Kisame. Dans le même instant elle sentit le sexe de Kisame vibrer et éjaculer copieusement dans sa bouche, offrande qu'elle accueillit avec joie.  
Les deux ninjas étaient pantois suite à la violence de leur orgasme respectif et pendant que Kisame léchait la cyprine abondante, Sakura elle dégustait sa semence en léchant sa verge affectueusement.

La nuit ne faisait que commencer….

**A suivre **

* * *

**J'espère que avez apprécié ce chapitre.  
Ce n'est pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.  
Tout les commentaires sont acceptés (et même attendus) mais essayez juste d'élaborer un peu que ce soit une critique... ou non.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Une rencontre inattendue.**

_**Kisame X Sakura – Lemon – PWP - Passez vôtre chemin si ça ne vous plait pas !!**_

**Chapitre 2**

Se délectant du sperme de Kisame, Sakura s'affairait à redonner vigueur à sa verge qu'elle sentait à nouveau se gonfler dans sa bouche en effaçant les dernières traces de l'importante jouissance du ninja, qui lui de son côté continuait de lécher consciencieusement le con de la jeune kunoichi qui lui délivrait sa savoureuse cyprine.  
Sentant que son amant avait de nouveau une vive érection, Sakura décida qu'il était grand temps qu'elle accueille cette splendide verge dans sa chatte brûlante ; cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle ne s'était pas fait prendre par une bonne bite et la vue de ce membre fièrement bandé la faisait plus que jamais s'impatienter de le sentir en elle et étirer délicieusement les parois de son vagin.  
Au comble de l'excitation la jeune fille retira le sexe de Kisame de sa bouche et sans attendre s'installa à califourchon sur lui s'empalant sur sa bite d'un rapide mouvement leur arrachant à tout deux un râle de plaisir surement audible à un kilomètre à la ronde. Sakura resta quelques secondes tétanisée par la plaisir de sentir sa chatte enfin remplie. Lentement la jeune fille fit remonter son bassin faisant coulisser l'imposant membre de Kisame relativement aisément tant sa chatte était trempée et à nouveau elle s'empala jusqu'à la garde ahanant de plus belle.  
- Ahhhhh…que c'est bon…tu me remplie complètement la chatte…aaaahhhouiii…hummm..  
- HUmmm….J'étais loin de m'imaginer que la jolie fleur de Konoha était si salope…aahhh  
- Ca ne te fait pas plaisir que je sois une vraie petite salope ? Dit la jeune Kunoichi d'une voix joueuse.  
- Au contraire…hummm….ta chatte est si bonne…si serrée….aaahhhh  
- Aaaahhhh….c'est ta bite qui est énorme…Oohhhh…c'est si bon de te sentir au fond de moi.  
Le ninja trouvant les va-et-vient de sa partenaire trop lents à son gout l'attrapa par les fesses pour lui imprégner un peu plus de rythme, par la même occasion il en profita pour glisser un doigt dans l'anus de la jeune fille qui s'ouvrit sans peine face à cette intrusion….décidemment cette petite aime vraiment la bite pensa-t-il.  
Sakura elle, prenait son pied sans retenue profitant de cette superbe verge que sa chatte avait tant réclamée ces deux dernières semaines, au point qu'elle s'était laissée sauter par un pauvre type le soir précèdent ; ce qui n'avait fait qu'empirer son état mais elle avait au moins fait un heureux pensait elle.  
Kisame qui regardait avidement cette créature de rêve chevaucher avec ardeur sa bite qu'il voyait s'enfoncer et ressortir de sa jeune chatte sentait qu'il était proche de l'extase, relevant son torse il se mit à lui téter le sein droit tel un nourrisson pendant qu'il continuait à doigter franchement son petit trou. Stimulée de toute part Sakura était littéralement submergée de plaisir et alors qu'elle s'empala une nouvelle fois sur la bite de ninja, elle fut frappée d'un orgasme démentiel la faisant hurler de contentement alors qu'au même instant Kisame lui aussi s'abandonnait à la petite mort, tapissant sa chatte de sa semence dont la jeune kunoichi sentit la chaleur remplir son utérus avec satisfaction. Toute haletante Sakura s'effondra sur le torse de son amant, lui aussi frémissant ; sa verge toujours dure en elle, la jeune fille reprenait son souffle en appréciant cet état d'union, sentant son sperme dans son bas ventre.

Après quelques instant de repos, la jeune Kunoichi sentit que la nature faisait son effet et la verge du ninja dégonflait mettant fin à leur jonction, immédiatement elle plongea sa tête entre les cuisses du ninja et prit son sexe en bouche, savourant le fruit de leur jouissance communes.  
Kisame la contemplant déguster avec envie les traces de sperme et cyprine mêlés sur son sexe sentit ce dernier regagner toute sa vigueur.  
- Hummm…..ouiiii…. tu es vraiment insatiable…aahhh c'est bon…continu  
- Je profite d'avoir une pièce de choix, répondit-elle d'une voix suave.  
Sentant que le sexe du ninja était à nouveau en pleine érection dans sa bouche, Sakura et se retira et allait s'installer pour le chevaucher à nouveau mais Kisame l'en empêcha.  
- Pas si vite princesse, c'est à mon tour d'être aux commandes cette fois.  
La faisant se mettre à quatre pates, il s'installa derrière elle et commença à agacer sa vulve à l'aide de son gland sans pourtant la pénétrer, puis alors que la jeune fille s'impatientait il remonta sa bite au niveau de son anus et s'enfonça lentement en elle.  
Depuis que Jiraiya lui avait fait découvrir les joies de la sodomie la jeune Kunoichi y avait prit gout et elle ne refusait jamais de se faire enculer par le Sanin ou Naruto qu'elle avait déniaisé récemment. Malgré l'importance du membre de Kisame il n'eut aucun mal à la pénétrer et déjà elle ronronnait du plaisir de son initiative. Le ninja allait et venait délicatement dans le cul de la jeune fille qui pressait délicieusement sa bite.  
- On dirait que tu aimes ça…petite salope.  
- Hum…ohhh…oui…met la moi bien au fond…aahhh…comme ça…hum…c'est bon.  
Les paroles crues de la jeune fille et ses gémissements de plaisir était une somptueuse symphonie pour les oreilles de Kisame, qui profita de l'instant pour stimuler la chatte de Sakura en la pénétrant à l'aide de deux de ses doigts, cette double pénétration fit alors littéralement rugir la jeune femme, complètement emportée par le plaisir.  
Ses puissants va-et-vient dans le cul serré de la jeune kunoichi commençaient à venir à bout de la résistance de Kisame qui se sentait tout proche de la jouissance, de ses doigts experts il se mit alors à caresser le clitoris érigé de la jeune Kunoichi ce qui pour effet immédiat de la faire jouir dans un ouragan de délice, alors qu'au même moment il sentit éjaculer copieusement dans une félicité quasi divine dans le cul de la jeune fille.

Tout deux vaincus par leurs orgasmes restèrent quelques minutes immobiles, terrassés par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de se donner…mais alors que Sakura se laissait aller à la fatigue, elle sentit à nouveau l'imposant membre de Kisame s'enfoncer dans sa chatte.   
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas quand j'allais en rester là, la nuit encore longue princesse.  
Ivre du plaisir de sentir sa chatte à nouveau remplie, la jeune fille ahanait de nouveau sans retenue, les rencontres les plus inattendues peuvent se révéler les plus intéressantes pensa-elle au pensant aux événements de cette soirée.

Tapis dans l'ombre de la nuit, Zetsu ne ratait pas une miette de ce spectacle qu'il filmait avec attention, « Une nuit avec Sakura Haruno » un film porno amateur qui va entrer dans la légende, les ninja de tout les pays vont se l'arracher…et par la même occasion faire ma fortune ;)

* * *

**  
J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.**

**Ce n'est toujours pas beta-readé donc veuillez m'excuser si quelques grossières (voir beaucoup) fautes subsistent.**

**  
**


End file.
